Total Drama Hotel Starring You!
by noogums
Summary: I've decided to continue. I will take who I want, and whoever I need will be created by yours truly. Another make-your-own, but I will have more story and less applications, need 6 girls and 7 guys. My first story so no flames.
1. Chapter 1

These are the application forms, my character filled in right now.

Total Drama Hotel with you

Name:Brady

Gender:Male

Hair:Shaggy blond

Personality:Laid back, funny

Stereotype:Rocker

Clothes:AC\DC shirt, black unzipped sweater, worn out jeans

Likes: Rock, peace, jokes

Dislikes: Rap, war, being serious

Friends:Surfer, Jock, Chris Maclein

Enemies: Manipulater, rapper, army guy

Love: goth(just for fun)

Backstory: Regular family, needed to be different.

Fear: dogs, big dogs, small dogs

Other: Plays guitar, is French


	2. Chapter 2

The Cast

The Cast

Name: Name: Emma Fritz

Female

Age: 16

Sterotype: Crazy dancer

Hair: brown sloulder length

Eyes: greensh-brown

Skin tone: fair

History: Born in Whistler Cananda. Parents own a ski lodge on Blackombe Mountain.

Paired up with/ Prefers: you can pair if you want. If you do, someone funny, nice, and who underdtands her.

Description: wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Other Details: Loves Anime and Manga. Can't draw very well. Can't draw things that don't move. When it comes to people, she's a disaster.

Anythingelse we might need to be aware of: Can be hyper if you push her in the pool or give her drinks with vitamin C. She is know for having andom laughing fits that can last for an hour.

Likes: reading, dancing, swimming, writing, astronomy, nature, and cellphones. She loves cell phones. She would randomly take peoples cell phones and add her number.

Dislikes: snobby people, math, snobs, gloomy people.

Fears: Universe (black holes, asteroids, supernovas, etc.)

Allergies: Penicillin, bath oil, allgy, and splenda  
Family:

Personality: Sometimes hyper, sometimes boring. Depends on her mood. Or the time of day.

Do you agree to being on Total Drama Island in the chances of life or death or really bad injury, along with risks of you not winning the 100,00 dollars so you won't sue us? Yes or no: Yes.

name: Karma  
gender: female  
hair: i have scene hair.. so. waist length. half black, half blonde, side bangs. huge on top, straight on bottom  
personlity: bitchy (only to girls), roudy, tough  
stereotype: the scene girl  
clothes: tight white top, black skinnies  
likes: eyeliner, hairspray, piercings (i have a lot of facial piercings)  
dislikes: girly girls  
friends: skaters, punks  
enemies: girly girls, stupid blondes  
love: skater boys or at least a guy with an attitude and awesome hair  
backstory: parents dead, forced to live with aunt and uncle who happen to be Duncan's parents. were cousins.. and were good friends. been to juvie and prison together. his parents sent me off to TDI to see if i could soften up like he did  
fear: ketchup  
other: im pale, overly skinny, pretty and if you me off, i WILL hurt you.

Name: Sarah

Gender: Female

Hair: Waist length dark purple with black highlights, always in a ponytail.

Personality: easy-going, fun loving

Stereotype: Jokester

Clothes: Black and Purple Undertaker shirt, blue jeans, any shoes but tennis shoes, three thin hair bows on left wrist, one thin hair bow and a gold colored watch on right wrist.

Likes: Reading, drawing, playing pranks on people, cussing in different langueges, country and rock music

Dislikes: Preps, metal music, know-it-alls, snobs

Friends: Chris, and pretty much any not serious person

Enemies: preps, snobs, and know-it-alls

Love: any boy who isn't serious

Backstory: Only child, lives with mom and step-father, blah, blah, blah

Fear: Fires, manily forest fires; snakes

Other: Plays Piano, guitar, and flute; knows German, Japanish, and English

Name:Alex Conaway

Gender:Female

Age:17

Hair:Shoulder length layered black hair

Eyes:Sapphire Blue

Personality:Alex is very outgoing and friendly.She enjoys playing sports,playing her guitar,and reading.When she gets mad,which is rare,she may try to beat you up.Unless you get her really mad,Alex is easy to make friends with.

Stereotype:Musician/Tomboy

Clothes:A white t-shirt that shows off her curves that says,"RIOT!" in orange letters(from Paramore)along with an unbuttoned black vest.Alex also wears skinny jeans and black and orange sneakers.

Likes:Rock,sports,reading mystery novels,and spicy food

Dislikes:Rap,girly girls/clothes,and jerks

Friends:Athletic guys,musicians,and tomboys

Enemies:Rappers,girly girls,and jerks

Love:Umm...i'll leave that up to you

Backstory:When she was young her parents died in a car crash,but no one informed her.Alex grew up thinking that her mom died giving birth to her.She lives with her step mom,step dad,and step brother,Mark.

Fear:Wearing pink or girly clothes for a long period of time

Other:Doesn't go anywhere without her guitar and her all time favorite mystery novels.When she doesn't play her guitar,Alex spends her time with her friends playing sports.Though she may be a klutz at times.

Name: Mark Garrison

Age: 17

Stereo Type: The party boy(and former nerd)

Likes: He likes partying, skateboarding, hanging out with his friends, and helping people. He also has a secret love of comics and video games(see history)

Dislikes: He dislikes people who hurt others or take advantage of them, but he often doesn't recognize when they do it to him.

Fear: He has a fear of swimming(see history). He is also scared that people will find out he used to be a nerd(and still likes some of the stuff) and that they will stop liking him.

Body: 5 ft. 8 in. Not buff but in good shape(his stunts sometimes require good acrobatics, and being to buff would make him less agile).

Hair: Average length, messy. It's naturally brown but he died it blonde.

Eyes: Green.

Clothes: Ripped blue jean shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves cut into short sleeves, sandals, and his lucky blue hat twisted backwards(see history).

History: When Mark was younger he was a nerd, playing video games, reading comics, and doing other nerd things all day. His parents, worried he would never have any friens, signed him up for swimming lessons, a safe non-violent activity, to help him meet other kids. Unfortunately the instructor didn't care to much about his job or the kids, and Mark almost drowned as a result of it. He has been scared of swimming ever since. After that he went through life making a hand full of friends(other nerds), but one by one they all moved away. When his high school year rolled around he was tired of having no friends so he decided to make some. He hid his nerd status and started talking with other kids, eventually getting invited to a party. While there he was just about to leave, a little bit scared by it, when everyone started whining about something. It turned out that a kid was going to swing from a rope on a tree twenty feet up, over a wall, and onto the neighbors trampoline, but he chickened out. Mark was leaving, the exit being by this commotion, when someone mistook it for him volunteering. He was going to back out but everyone started cheering him on, and before he knew it he was swinging across and bouncing off a trampoline. After that he was invited to many parties, making lots of friends, and transforming into the party boy his is today(he also kept the hat he wore that night as his lucky hat). He desperatly hides the fact he used to be a nerd, worried that no one would like him anymore. These days he tries to act like a mentor/older brother to younger kids in school, trying to help them fit him.

Why TDI: Mark saw the first season on TV and thought it would be a fun thing to do and his buddies supported him. Of course, they also wanted bragging rights from having a friend on TV, especially if he won.

Paired Up: For all his party boy attitude is worth, he hasn't had much experience with girls so he'd get nervous if a girl showed interest in him or he liked one. So he would need a calm, confident girl who wouldn't let him back away if he got nervous.

Friends-most anyone.

Enemies-overly mean and manipulative people.

Other: A recurring gag could be he gets hurt a lot helping others.

Name: Autumn  
Gender: Female  
Hair: To her waist and naturally grey  
Eyes: Black  
Personality: Shy, friendly, quiet, closed-off  
Stereotype: Goth/loner/artist

Clothes: Plain black t-shirt and black jeans and black fishnet gloves

Likes: Art, nature, black, the moon, being alone, wolves, poetry, pandas, alleys

Dislikes: Pink, popular people, sun, talking/being social, homework

Friends: Other goths and people that share her love of art, most non-girly shy girls, rockers, surfers

Enemies: Preps, girly-girls, evil persons, overly happy people

Love: Just anyone that will be really nice to her

Backstory: Her mom is her best friend, her dad left before she was born and shes and only child. She's never really liked people.

Fear: Pink and speaking/performing in front of a crowd

Other: She's an amazing artist. People are really amazed that her hair is just naturally grey (but it doesn't look like it's old people hair. It looks shinny, silky and soft). She's really closed off but will be nice to anyone that is nice to her.

Name:Damon Lopez

Gender:Male

Age:16

Hair:Medium long black

Personality:Polite,fun loving

Stereotype:Skater

Clothes:Blue short sleeve shirt with white long rolled up sleeves,faded blue jeans

Likes:Skateboarding,rock music

Dislikes:Haircuts,ballet

Friends:Skaters

Love:Hot girls

Backstory:Loved to skateboard since the age of five and wants to be pro.Family is uptight and thinksthey need to be more fun.

Fear:Goats and pigeons

Other:Loves to watch japanes game shows


	3. Chapter 3

Early Arrival pt

Early Arrival pt. 1

"What!?" I asked "So you're saying 4 of the campers are gonna be here a week early?!" "Chris, a camper is coming." A cameraman announced. "Who?" I asked, ending the frantic call. "Her nickname's Karma." He said. "Show the audition." I ordered. He popped in the tape. _A black and blond haired girl is on screen " Hey there! My friends call me Karma." An off screen person tells her to tell them her real name "Shut up Dad, you're ruining my life here!" she shouts. Then she continues "Sorry about that, my dad is a total freak. Anyways, I'll be fine as long as there are no Goths." Making a face at that word. "Wait, Mom no!" she says as the tape ends._ I smiled, knowing that a Goth was coming next. 


	4. Early Arrival pt 2

Early Arrival pt

Sorry for the extremely short chapter three, just had to introduce my first person perspective and Karma, who is the new "Heather" I will now start naming chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, I need some characters that aren't the sk8r, Goth, or "Bad Boy" I need a girly girl, some guys, and some people to kick off for a reason.

Early Arrival pt. 2

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Hotel!" I announced, signaling the show's beginning. "Why, you ask, is this premiering a week early?" I asked "Well, apparently, due to a screw-up, 4 tourists are coming a week early." _Stupid… whoever it is that did this. _I thought angrily. "Well, enough of that, now to the show, while camping is a good summer thing, we noticed a lot of people travel, too, so we thought 'Hey, why not make teens stay in a cruddy old hotel and compete in wacky challenges!' This time around, it will be very different from our islander brethren." I said, trying not to crack up "Tourists will receive hard candies instead of marshmallows, will leave off the Lobby of Shame and in the Minivan of Losers, as well as other marginal changes. Oh, here comes the first tourist!" I said with fake surprise.

Karma's POV

I stepped out of the car, took one look, and turned back, but the car had already left. "Ugh, you cannot make me stay here!" I exclaimed. "Contract." Chris said teasingly. I lunged at him, trying to tear it up. Next thing I know, I was subdued by bodyguards. As I got up I said "At least there are no Goths." Then I heard a car pull up, and out of it stepped…. A Goth.

Autumn's POV

I looked at the screaming girl like she was crazy. I knew right then that it would be a long summer. I just shrugged it off and walked inside, hearing something about ratings and how boys would be arriving soon. _Hope at least __**someone**__ will understand me_ I thought.

So, how do you like it! Just introducing the main girls, boys are coming up next!


	5. The Dudes Are Coming!

Sorry ihavealife, your character seemed pretty "Heather-ish" though you're character won't be as mean, just the bad girl, and thanks for all the reviews, cpn

_Sorry ihavealife, your character seemed pretty "Heather-ish" though you're character won't be as mean, just the bad girl, and thanks for all the reviews, cpn. Jess, you're welcome, I just have a soft spot for Goths (Considering I am one)_

The Dudes Arrive

Brady's POV

_Calm down, it's not like they're gonna be cannibals or anything _I thought. I decided to consult Mom (Whom I will always love) "Hey, Mom?" I started "What, Snuggle Bear"

_The __**one**__ thing she calls me… _"I'm kind of nervous." I said shakily. "Don't worry Shnugie Pie, you'll be fine, you might even meet that special someone." She implied, nudging me slightly._ Never mind._ I thought as I started to listen to "Reptilia" my favorite song. But lo, we arrived just then._ Merde!_ I thought, but my anger would only last a second, as I saw the prettiest girl I ever seen. She had silver hair and black eyes. I was deep in thought when Mom cut in "There she is!" pointing to a girl who looked **very**__PO-ed. _But did I care?_ I thought as I got out of the car. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law plagued me as I missed the sidewalk, tripped, and face planted.

Autumn's POV

_What a triumphant entrance _I thought, looking at the fallen teen. As I walked to my suite, guess who showed up, still trying to "make a move" "Hi there!" he said, looking nice as possible, but, apparently, Murphy's Law plagued him, as his phone beeped the screen said "Text Message from Bridgette" I just chuckled and walked away.

_So, there you have it! Just introduced a crush, and, yes, Brady is friends with Bridgette from season 1. Also, Brady __**is not**__ me, he is my best friend. But don't worry, you'll meet me soon._


	6. The New Face of Igor

My chapters will be short to keep you on your toes

_My chapters will be short to keep you on your toes. This chapter, Karma gets an assistant! Thank you, all, I will stop announcing the characters! Autumn opens up, but just as friends_.

Karma's POV

I heard the door open and looked too see who was coming in _A giant Barbie Doll!? Oh no, just someone who looks like a giant Barbie doll. _I thought _This could be my big break!_ Audition tape:_ A blonde girl steps in "Hi, I'm Amber! I think you should get me on because I am very pretty and I will add some variety in your show." A guy steps in "Hey, babe!" "Hi." She replies seductively, and they make out. Someone murmurs off screen and she says "The tape is still on?" the camera nods. "Well turn it off!!" tape ends._

I go up to her "Hey there! Want to make the first alliance?" "Sure!" she replies. "Ok! I can be the brains while you carry my plans out." I say nicely. "Excuse me?" Amber replies, obviously angry. "I mean, so you don't do all the work!" I say, hoping she'll buy it. "OK, fine." She replies.

_OK then! Autumn and Brady will form to fight Amber and Karma for the best alliance. Next chapter will be the last one before the main arrival._


	7. And the shells begin to fly

Thank you so much for all the reviews

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. This story, all Hell breaks loose. Sorry for not updating, niece getting dedicated. _

The Battlefield

Brady's POV

_That doesn't look good_ I thought, watching as the 2 girls talked. _That means alliance_ The words invaded my conscience. "So, watcha doing?" I asked, trying to break it up. "None of your beeswax, crush boy!" Karma replied, already agitated. "I do not have a crush on her!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously. Karma erupted in laughter. "Shut up!" I shouted, still blushing. I saw Amber inching away.

Autumn's POV

I looked at the fiery argument that erupted in front of me. I went up to Amber to see why they were arguing. "What's with all the arguments?" I asked. Then she very rudely replied, "I don't talk to ugly girls." "Ugly?!" I asked angrily. "Yeah, who would dye they're hair gray?" she replied in a snotty tone. "First, it's silver, second, it's natural!" I shouted. _This is gonna be a long year_ I thought, already having established 2 factions.

_Sorry ihavealife, I totally took scene the wrong way. Just kind of introducing the whole "all Hell breaks loose" idea, Sorry again if I seem off, It is early in the morning._


	8. Return

_So sorry for not updating, but my idea can be seen in the description. MEMO: This is Total Drama HOTEL, No island in sight. Time for thet arrival!!!!_

The cast:

Main characters: (Cue rocky music, the movie, not the genre)

name: Karma  
gender: female  
hair: i have scene hair.. so. waist length. half black, half blonde, side bangs. huge on top, straight on bottom  
personlity: bitchy (only to girls), roudy, tough  
stereotype: the scene girl  
clothes: tight white top, black skinnies  
likes: eyeliner, hairspray, piercings (i have a lot of facial piercings)  
dislikes: girly girls  
friends: skaters, punks  
enemies: girly girls, stupid blondes  
love: skater boys or at least a guy with an attitude and awesome hair  
backstory: parents dead, forced to live with aunt and uncle who happen to be Duncan's parents. were cousins.. and were good friends. been to juvie and prison together. his parents sent me off to TDI to see if i could soften up like he did  
fear: ketchup  
other: im pale, overly skinny, pretty and if you **BLEEP!** me off, i WILL hurt you.

Name: Autumn  
Gender: Female  
Hair: To her waist and naturally grey  
Eyes: Black  
Personality: Shy, friendly, quiet, closed-off  
Stereotype: Goth/loner/artist

Clothes: Plain black t-shirt and black jeans and black fishnet gloves

Likes: Art, nature, black, the moon, being alone, wolves, poetry, pandas, alleys

Dislikes: Pink, popular people, sun, talking/being social, homework

Friends: Other goths and people that share her love of art, most non-girly shy girls, rockers, surfers

Enemies: Preps, girly-girls, evil persons, overly happy people

Love: Just anyone that will be really nice to her

Backstory: Her mom is her best friend, her dad left before she was born and shes and only child. She's never really liked people.

Fear: Pink and speaking/performing in front of a crowd

Other: She's an amazing artist. People are really amazed that her hair is just naturally grey (but it doesn't look like it's old people hair. It looks shinny, silky and soft). She's really closed off but will be nice to anyone that is nice to her.

Name:amber

Gender:female

Hair:straight blonde

Personality:nice hyper

Stereotype:princess girl

Clothes:pink shirt yellow sweatpants blue go go boots

Likes: sexyness pple

Dislikes: ugly people

Friends:Surfer, mean girl token black girl

Enemies: goth girl nerdy dude

Love: jock

Backstory: sexy family

Fear: zebras

Other: likes her boobies

Name:Brady

Gender:Male

Hair:Shaggy blond

Personality:Laid back, funny

Stereotype:Rocker

Clothes:AC\DC shirt, black unzipped sweater, worn out jeans

Likes: Rock, peace, jokes

Dislikes: Rap, war, being serious

Friends:Surfer, Jock, Chris Maclein

Enemies: Manipulater, rapper, army guy

Love: goth(just for fun)

Backstory: Regular family, needed to be different.

Fear: dogs, big dogs, small dogs

Other: Plays guitar, is French

Other Characters

Derek

Brian

kaila crews

eliza

Mark

Kenny

Sarah

Alex Conaway

Emma Fritz

My characters:

Matt. (Me?!)

Keenan

Joe

Jordan

Samantha

Danielle

Serena

Brady's POV: _Yes, it's here!!_ I thought excitedly. You see, it had been a week since I saw a face other than Amber, Karma, Chris, or Autumn. (Not saying seeing her face is bad…) "Brady, you're blushing randomly." Autumn said, shaking me back into reality._ GAUGH! I am such dork. I thought_. But hey, who cares, the first car is arriving.

Yes, I am in this. You'll find out who the other characters are.


End file.
